Through the Years
by Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts
Summary: A series of oneshots exploring Jason and Kim's relationship through Jason's POV as he loves her from afar.
1. Leave Her Alone

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Power Rangers, including everything in this story, except for the plot.

**RATING:** T

**WARNING:** Ranger related violence

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is a series of oneshots that I started about a year ago. When I first watched Power Rangers, I was always a Tommy/Kim shipper. But then I rewatched the first 4 seasons and two movies, and realized that there is canonical support for future Tommy/Kat in the form of the Zeo Christmas episode. _A Season to Remember_, if you'd like to check it out.

When I watched the Turbo movie, I realized that there were subtle hints of a Jason/Kim relationship. When researching the movie at a later date, I discovered that the relationship had been originally written into the script, but cut when the movie got too long.

I have completely and totally fallen head over heals in love with the Jason/Kim pairing. I wasn't originally a fan of the Tommy/Kat pairing, but I've grown to love it as well. I think Kat is a perfect balance to Tommy, and I was disappointed to find out that they weren't still together in Dino Thunder.

This series is a Jason/Kim pairing. It explores their relationship through Jason's perspective as he loves her from afar, from the beginning of their friendship, through all the tests and trials they faced over the years, up through the _Forever Red_ mission in Wild Force, ten years after the two of them first received their powers.

**Leave Her Alone**

He stood, watching.

She seemed lost, alone.

He was supposed to meet Billy and Zack on the playground, but he couldn't draw himself away from watching the girl.

She's pretty, he thought.

But why? She was a girl.

He was only eleven.

Girls still had cooties.

But she still looked alone.

He saw Bulk and Skull. They went to her. Said something.

She started crying.

He didn't even realize he was moving. He had to help her.

It was what he did.

"Leave her alone." Voice hard. Fist clenched.

The two bullies knew.

They ran.

He turned.

"You all right?" Voice softer now. Didn't want to scare her.

She looked up, tears in big, brown eyes. Whispered, "Thank you."

He almost didn't hear.

"Don't mention it."

Silence.

Then, "I'm supposed to meet my friends on the playground. You want to come?"

"Sure."

They walked towards the playground.

Shyly, "I'm Kim."

"Jason."


	2. Only Fourteen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm gonna assume that everyone's smart enough to realize that the **disclaimer**, **rating** and **warning **are going to remain the same as the first chapter.

**Zeopurple, **I was so disappointed when I read they had taken that relationship out of the movie. They left in enough of it, little glances here and there, little touches, that it's like, what the heck. I mean, they had enough time to throw in that Tommy/Kat moment where she falls into the river. It's so not fair.

**CoolDiva, **I was so excited when I saw that you had commented on my story. I love your Jason/Kim stories and I can't believe you actually read mine. Thank you.

**Only Fourteen**

Practice.

He should be. He was testing for his second degree black belt in the morning. He should practice.

His eyes wander to where _she_ was.

She was with Trini and Billy. They were laughing. He couldn't tell what.

He was forced back to practice by Zack's hand, waving. He grinned sheepishly and tried to focus.

His eyes didn't wander. His mind did.

She fit in so easily. She and Trini were best friends. She didn't care that she couldn't understand Billy. She even got along with Zack, perpetual jokester.

And him.

He wasn't sure what their relationship was. He wasn't sure what he _wanted _it to be They had been friends for three years. Ever since he had scared off Bulk and Skull.

They were fourteen now. They start high school in the fall. Maybe she'd be his girlfriend.

It made sense. She was head cheerleader. He was football captain.

But that was the problem. He liked her too much to do that. The other guys would destroy her reputation.

She would be hurt.

No, he couldn't do that.

Sigh.

He was stuck loving her from afar.

Wait.

Love?

Where had _that_ come from? He didn't love her.

Did he?

Maybe he did. He didn't know.

How _was_ he to know?

Zack's hand in front of his face, distracting him again, bringing him back to practice. Not before he finished that thought.

How was he to know if it was love? After all. He _was_ only fourteen.


	3. Tomorrow

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Here's part three. I hope you guys like. I have up through number 17 already finished, so it'll be about one every day up through that point. I'll try to keep up with it after that, too. But no promises.

**Tomorrow**

Incredible.

That was the only word he had.

Sure, Billy could come up with a better word.

He wasn't Billy. Never would be. He was glad. He liked being Jason.

And the best word Jason knew was incredible.

A week after starting high school, he and the others became Power Rangers. The last line of defense between their planet and the evil aliens wanting to conquer it.

Six months.

Six months of being together, even more than before.

Six months of fighting side by side.

Six months of worrying about her in battle.

That part was hard. He worried something would happen to her.

Rita had figured out she and Billy were the weakest. He'd had to save them both. Her more than him.

He was afraid.

Not afraid of dying. If that happened, it happened.

No, he was afraid of losing her.

He was afraid that he would have to go on without her.

He was afraid he would never get the chance to tell her.

He should.

He had broken up with his girlfriend several months ago. Being a Ranger made it hard. Always running off. Never able to explain.

He was free.

She was free.

He should tell her. Before it was too late.

He sighed . Forced himself to concentrate on the lesson.

_Tomorrow,_ he promised. _After the Karate tournament. After I win._


	4. Like a Brother

**DISCLAIMER: **I actually think this oneshot is very depressing. Why did Tommy have to move to Angel Grove?

**Like a Brother**

_For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been.'_

He grimaced, reading the homework assignment. How well he knew.

He never got the chance to tell her. He had been going to.

Then Tommy showed up.

She had fallen for him from the beginning.

He had seen the look in her eyes and stepped back, letting her go after Tommy.

He only wanted her to be happy.

Now it was too late. Tommy asked her to the dance. She accepted. They kissed

He felt horrible.

It didn't help that he was responsible for Tommy losing his powers.

_If I had been a little faster. I could have saved the candle and Tommy's powers. I shouldn't have had to choose between them._

But he had. He had chosen to save his friends.

To save _her_.

He'd had to, really. He couldn't let them die. Tommy had survived, even if he wasn't a Ranger anymore.

But she missed him. She was always thinking about him. She put on a happy face.

He knew she was miserable.

He wanted to take her in his arms and make her forget.

But he wouldn't- _couldn't-_ do that.

Tommy was his friend. He couldn't hurt his friend like that.

As much as it hurt him in the process.

Instead of telling her, being with her, he would settle for just _being_ with her. Comforting her.

_Like a brother._

As hard as it was, that was all he could do.


	5. Life Sucks

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here's the next oneshot. It's not QUITE as depressing as the last one, but it's still kinda sad.

Also, **JasonLeeScottFan, **if I had been one of the writers on the show, you better believe that he would have fought for her. However, in the show, Jason didn't say anything. Tommy and Kim got together with no fight on Jason's part. I'm taking license with things not in the episodes, but I'm not changing anything that's in the series itself.

**Life Sucks**

He didn't know how much more he could take.

Tommy was back.

Zordon found a way to give him new powers.

It was great.

She was happy again.

It was horrible.

Not only did Tommy have her love, he also had _his_ team.

Tommy. The guy who joined the team after they had already been fighting together just fine for six months.

He lost his powers and when Zordon brought him back, he was made leader.

He wasn't even the right color. He was White, not Red. Red was the leader. Not White.

What really hurt was that Zordon hadn't said anything to him before announcing it to the entire team.

He had kept a smile on his face, happy that the other teen was back. But inside, he was hurt.

It wasn't fair. Tommy got everything Jason had or wanted. He resented the other teen because of it.

It wasn't fair. He had _worked_ for where he was. He had _earned_ it.

What did Tommy do?

He was in the wrong place at the right time..

He punched his pillow, trying to work off enough frustration to fall asleep.

Whoever said _life sucks_ had definitely been on to something.


	6. Take Care

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I was really rather not happy when Zordon announced that Tommy was the new leader. Especially with Jason in the Chamber at the time, with no warning whatsoever. Jason had done an amazingly awesome job as leader. Yeah, I get that he was leaving in 9-10 episodes, but still. There was no need to take that from him until he was ready to leave. It really rather sucked.

Correct me if I'm wrong, but when Jason was the leader, the Green Ranger Powers were the only ones that were ever lost. Correct? The first time the entire team lost their Powers and they had to get new ones was when Tommy was the leader. Right? When Tommy was the leader, the team lost three different Power sources: Original/Thunder, Ninjetti and Dino. The Green Ranger Powers were the only Powers lost while Jason was the leader.

I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure the entire team didn't lose their Powers until after Jason had left.

Anyway. Just my little frustrated rant on Tommy becoming leader and Jason leaving for Switzerland.

**Take Care**

It hurt.

That empty feeling in his gut.

He, Trini and Zack were chosen to go to Switzerland as delegates to the World Teen Peace Summit.

Yesterday, they had passed on the Power to three new Rangers.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

He felt the loss immediately, but hadn't said anything.

He felt lost without it. It had been there for a year and a half. Strengthening. Guiding.

Now it was just-

Gone.

He hadn't expected it to hurt this bad.

On top of that, he was leaving _her._ He wouldn't get to see her again.

He didn't know which was worse- seeing her everyday and knowing he couldn't have her? Or not seeing her at all.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

He didn't turn around. He knew it was Tommy. "Wasn't expecting it to be quite this bad."

"I know, Bro. I've been there. Granted, I hadn't had the Green Power as long as you've had the Red. But it still hurt."

Silence.

There wasn't anything he could say. They both knew it.

Suddenly, "You hurt her, I'll kill you."

If he was surprised, Tommy didn't show. "I hurt her, you better."

Silence again.

They stood, side by side, staring out over the cliffs. He nodded once, decided. "She's special. Don't let go."

He left, knowing Tommy was watching. He almost didn't hear it.

The whispered, "Take care, Jase."

He hesitated, but didn't stop. _You, too, Bro._


	7. Can't Wait

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you all so much for your reviews. Y'all are seriously awesome.

Thank you, CoolDiva, especially, for your compliment. I really appreciate it, especially from someone who's writing I absolutely love.

**Can't Wait**

He sat alone in his room. They had been in Switzerland about a year. It didn't hurt as bad now.

Sure, the pain was there. But it was a dull ache.

He didn't know how Trini and Zack managed. Of course, it didn't hurt that they had each other.

After three months of dancing around, they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. They had been dating for nine months.

He was happy for them. He really was. They were good for each other. They played off each other's strengths, making them a formidable team.

It helped that they were both really into this sort of thing.

Words and diplomacy had never really been his thing. He was an action man. Always had been.

That was probably why he had been the only one willing to listen to Zordon, even if he had ended up leaving with his friends.

Why had he even applied for this conference?

_Tommy._

He had grown in the last year. He was willing to admit he had been jealous of the other teen.

_Had been?_

He gave a bitter laugh. Heck, he still was.

But he was finished here. The session had finished. They had a month off before the next one began. All three were going to visit Kim in Florida.

Then Trini and Zack were returning to Switzerland while he went home.

He couldn't wait to see her. He had missed her more than he thought he would. He had hoped he'd be able to get over her in Switzerland.

He had tried. He had gone out on dates. Several. With different girls.

But nothing helped. Not even knowing that she belonged to Tommy.

He was going to get to see her. He knew Tommy hadn't been to see her since she moved to Florida. He supposed he could understand.

Tommy was busy saving the world.

If he had been her boyfriend, he wouldn't have let her go.

At the very least, he wouldn't have let her go alone. He would have gone with her.

He sighed.

It didn't matter. He wasn't, no matter how much he wanted to be.

But he was going to see her. He would be the one there, cheering, while she competed.

While she brought home the gold.

He couldn't wait.


	8. What Happened to You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This oneshot hints at The Letter, but it will be dealt with more in the next piece. I am not disregarding The Letter. It happened. This is one version of how it could have happened.

I do want to clarify that I am not trying to say that Kat sent The Letter. She loved Tommy too much to hurt him like that. However, in this series, Kim didn't send it either. (Neither did Jason, before anyone jumps to that conclusion.)

I hope that doesn't bother anyone enough to stop reading. I'll explain it eventually. And I think it fits with what we were given in canon.

**What Happened to You**

Florida.

He was finally here. Finally back in the United States. Finally back in the same state as she was.

She didn't know they were coming. They wanted to surprise her.

They took a cab to the hotel. They had two rooms, one for him and Zack; one for Trini. That was to make their parents happy.

He knew that Zack would end up in Trini's room every night.

Not that he minded.

Zack snored.

He wondered how Trini put up with it.

They left the hotel and went to the training facility. It was only four. She would be practicing for at least another two hours.

He signed them in and they went towards the gym. They found seats, looking for her.

He almost didn't recognize her. She had always been tiny, but now, she was a stick. He could see her ribs through her leotard. Her normally tan skin was pale and drawn.

He heard Trini gasp, but didn't pay attention to what the other girl said.

_What happened to you, Kim? Why isn't Tommy here with you?_

Her coach said something and she nodded, going to the balance beam.

He watched, holding his breath as she vaulted onto the beam. As she ran through her routine, he unconsciously grabbed Trini's hand. Zack took her other hand and all three focused on their friend, willing her to be perfect.

When she slipped off the beam, he felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He froze for a moment.

Whispered, "Kim."

He was out of his seat and halfway to her side before he was aware he was moving, Trini and Zack right on his heals. He dropped to his knees next to her, heedless of the commotion as he gathered her limp body in his arms.

"Kim," he pleaded. "Please, wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes. Faintly, "Jason?"

"It's all right, Kim. I'm here."

He held her close until the paramedics arrived.


	9. Rising Hopes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This one's a little longer than the others. There's more dialogue than in the other chapters. But it fit, so * shrug *

**Rising Hopes**

He was pacing.

It was annoying the other two, but he couldn't help it. He was worried.

They hadn't been able to get a hold of Tommy or the others. They figured they were out saving the world.

They had called her mom, though. Charlotte was distraught, but was eight months pregnant and not able to fly.

So it was the three of them. Zack was holding Trini. He was pacing.

The doctor came. He didn't hear what she said. Something about family only.

_What the heck? We _are _family._

Trini explained to the doctor. Kim's mom couldn't make it. They were standing in.

Peaceful negotiations. That was Trini.

He, on the other hand, wanted to hit something.

He wasn't sure how she did it, but he was soon following the doctor down the hall. She asked him a question. He didn't know what he said, but it must have been the right thing because she looked satisfied before leaving him at the room.

He drew in a breath and opened the door. He slipped inside and stood at the edge of the bed, looking down. She looked so fragile and tiny.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Jason," she said with a faint smile. "I thought I was dreaming."

"No, I'm really here."

"But how? I thought you were in Switzerland."

"Zack, Trini and I wanted to surprise you. We came to see you compete."

"Zack and Trini are here?"

"They're in the waiting room." He sat on the edge of the bed. "We were so worried, Kim. Seeing you fall like that."

"It 's not something I planned on repeating."

"What happened? You look horrible, Pinky."

She smiled faintly. "I haven't been doing very well lately. I've had a lot of things going on and I haven't been able to eat or concentrate on anything."

"What's going on?"

"Do you remember when the world went back in time a few months ago?" He nodded and she continued. "Right before everything was restored to normal, the Power Coins were destroyed. Even though I had given mine to Kat, I still felt the death of the Crane."

"The Power Coins were destroyed? Why didn't we feel anything?"

"They weren't the original Coins. They were the Ninja Coins that Dulcea had given us."

"Oh."

Silence. "I'm really glad you're here, Jase. I've missed you. All of you. But especially my big brother."

He returned her smile, but it wasn't from his heart.

_Brother. That's all she sees me as. Nothing more. Never anything more._

"I've been trying to reach Tommy for you," he said.

The smile faded. "Don't. I don't want him here."

His eyebrow rose. So did his hopes. "Why not?"

"I- We're not together anymore. We haven't been for about a month."

His hopes went higher. "Really?"

"Yes. Just please. Don't tell him."

He nodded. "All right." She closed her eyes. "I'll let you sleep." He started to get up but her hand gripped his.

"No, please. Stay with me?" She looked so hopeful.

_Always._ "Sure."


	10. Good to His Word

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here's the next oneshot. It's back to being shorter again. I'm still not fully going to explain The Letter. I'll mention it more in this one, but I won't fully explain it until towards the end. Hope y'all enjoy.

**Good to His Word**

_Home._

It was hard to believe. A year in Switzerland and a month in Florida. He didn't want to leave, but he promised his mom.

So now he was in Angel Grove.

His mom picked him up at the airport. She tried to take him to the Youth Center.

She said Tommy would be there.

_Tommy._

He was so mad at the other teen.

No, he couldn't go there. Not yet. Not until he could get his anger under control.

_For her._

They finally convinced her to tell them what had happened. Why she and Tommy broke up.

He had been furious.

Tommy had promised. But he had gone back on that word. He had broken her heart.

When she found out he was going back to Angel Grove, she made him promise to not confront Tommy about it. She didn't want her private business discussed behind her back.

She also made him promise not to hurt him.

He had promised. And he wouldn't break that promise. Unlike some people, he was good to his word.

She knew it. Which was why she made him promise. It would hold him, she knew.

But he hated it. He wanted to rip the bastard apart. It was no less than he deserved.

He sighed.

He wouldn't. It would hurt her even more if he broke his promise.

So he would pretend that he didn't know and hope no one brought it up.

If they did, he wouldn't be responsible for what would happen.


	11. Some Things Never Change

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So, I noticed that a couple of you were confused about Jason's reaction to The Letter. I can give a brief explanation in the next A/N if y'all like. Otherwise, if you hang in there for a while longer, I promise to explain what's going on. I'm not going to leave y'all hanging with no idea what's going on. I just wasn't planning on explaining exactly what happened until Jason, Kim and Tommy figure out what happened.

Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Some Things Haven't Changed**

He was at the Youth Center, working out.

He could feel the two girls watching him.

They were sitting at _their_ table. The one in the center of the Youth Center. The one she had dubbed the Rangers' Table.

The tall blonde was wearing pink and the African-American was in yellow. He could see the communicators. They must be Kim and Aisha's replacements. Kat and someone. He didn't know.

Adam and Rocky walked up to them.

He frowned. Adam was in green, Rocky in blue.

_What happened to Billy?_

He kept his face hidden from the four so the boys wouldn't recognize him.

He wasn't ready to face any of them just yet. Not after what they had done.

_Beep, beep, beep-beep, beep beep._

He heard the familiar six-toned beep and glanced at them out of the corner of his eye.

He almost laughed out loud as they surreptitiously glanced around before ducking into an empty hallway.

_Were we always that obvious? How did no one ever pick up on who we were?_

A few minutes later, he noticed Ernie watching the fight on his TV.

_At least some things haven't changed._

He left the Youth Center, idly wondering who the new Red was now that Rocky was Blue.

_And what happened to Billy?_

He headed home, seeing the giant monster and Megazord fighting high above the city. He sighed again.

Even the Megazord was different.

Was nothing safe from change anymore?


	12. Always One of the Team

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry it took a couple of days. I ended up going home for Valentine's Day and didn't take my computer with me.

**JasonLeeScottFan**, yes, Kim is still in Florida.

**ZeoPurple**, I didn't see any reason why Jason couldn't have been back in Angel Grove before Tommy called him. I actually think it makes more sense to have him close to the city. He can get there faster, and doesn't have to fly half way around the world. But * shrug * I don't know. It was just one idea. I needed him there for this series.

**Always One of the Team**

He was in the park, running through a Kata. He had seen another monster battle. This time from closer up.

The Rangers were morphed when they arrived, so he still didn't know who was Red.

Not that he didn't have a pretty good guess.

He sighed, wondering why things had changed. What had been wrong with the old team? They had done just fine, just the five of them.

He sensed someone approach, but didn't turn. He knew who it was. There was only one person who could sneak up on him like that.

"Jason?"

He ignored the other teen, not ready to face him yet.

"I thought you were in Switzerland, Bro."

He finished the Kata and turned. He studied Tommy, eyes narrowing when he saw the red.

_So it's not enough for you to take my team and Kim. You have to take my color, too?_

His anger rose, but he held it down.

"The whole diplomacy scene isn't really my thing," he said finally.

"It's great to have you back, Bro."

"Good to be back." He picked up his towel.

"Hey, why don't we go to the Youth Center. You can meet Kat and Tanya."

"No, thanks."

Tommy was slightly taken aback by the coolness in his voice. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm not in the mood right now. It's been a bad month."

"Oh. Well, hey, no problem. Just let me know and I'll introduce you. You know you'll always be one of the team."

He rolled his eyes with a soft snort, but Tommy didn't notice. "Fine."

He gathered his stuff and left. He felt Tommy's confused gaze on his back but didn't look back.


	13. Waiting for an Answer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So, this one is really short. I'm not really sure why. It just ended up being that way.

**Waiting for an Answer**

He opened the door.

_Great. The last person I want to see._

"What? he snapped.

He didn't want to deal with Tommy right now.

In fact, he didn't want to deal with Tommy ever.

"How would you like to be a Ranger again?"

He raised an eyebrow. Hadn't been expecting _that_.

"So, wait. First you steal my team. Then my color. Then you want me to come _back_? Why should I?"

Tommy took a step back at the venom in his voice, surprised.

"We need you. _I _need you. None of the original team is fighting anymore and it's not the same. Hasn't been since you left. I've missed. Missed your advice. Missed having you pushing me to be my best. And Trey needs you. If he doesn't pass on the powers to someone soon, he's going to lose them forever. And he'll probably end up dying, too."

_I can't. I won't work under the man who broke her heart. I can't do it._

_But the Power will be lost. And I _have _missed it._

Tommy was waiting for an answer.

Determined, "Let's go."


	14. Keeping Him Alive

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry this has taken so long to get up. I've been rather busy with school and stuff. But I've got it up now.

**Keeping Him Alive**

He was a Ranger again.

He had been the Gold Ranger for a couple of weeks.

It had been tense at first. Then he and Tommy talked about the leadership thing. To be honest, he didn't want this team. He wanted his old team. Tommy could have this one.

They had a co-leadership thing going on. It worked decently well. He took over if Tommy was out of commission.

Although, when it came down to it, Tommy was still the only one who's decisions ultimately mattered.

But they still got along tolerably well.

At least they had, until Tommy asked Kat out on a date.

He had seen red for several days, but when Tanya confronted him, hadn't said anything.

He had promised, after all. And he didn't break his promises.

He chose to ignore their relationship, refusing to acknowledge it. Tommy was such a scatterbrain he didn't notice.

He met a new girl.

She was still upset about the break up with Tommy, so he tried to start a relationship with Emily. He really did try.

It worked all right. But it was hard when he always had to run off to save the world and couldn't tell her where he was going.

But at least it kept his mind off Kim.

As long as he wasn't thinking about her constantly, he wouldn't lash out at Tommy, promise or not.

Even though no one knew it, Emily was the only thing keeping their leader alive.


	15. Come for Him

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry it's taken me so long to get this next one up. I've been super busy with school and everything. But anyway. Here's the next part.

Come For Him

_  
_He was pretty sure it hurt worse this time.

Last time had been bad enough, giving up his Powers voluntarily.

But this time, they had been ripped from him. The Gold Powers were alien and he was human. His body couldn't handle it.

It hurt.

And he was so weak. He had almost died.

The only thing that kept him going long enough to get the Powers back to Trey was the thought of her.

The Machine Empire was gone, at least.

And that charity tournament was coming up soon.

He should invite her to come visit. To keep him company now that he was on the outside again.

He idly wondered if that was how Billy had felt. He was pretty sure the former Blue had stayed on Aquitar because of that. Not because of Cestria.

He sighed. He would call her up. She wouldn't have to see the others. Just him.

He was sure she'd come for him.


	16. Dying With Regrets

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **All right, I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to get this oneshot up. I got really busy with school all of a sudden.

I don't actually like the way this oneshot turned out. There's too much dialogue, I think. This series wasn't supposed to have a whole lot of dialogue in it. And the dialogue that is there, isn't supposed to be paragraphs. It's supposed to be short snippets.

So if ya'll don't like it, you won't hurt my feelings by saying so.

Again, I apologize for the long wait in getting this up.

Dying with Regrets

_Great idea, Jase. Let's go scuba diving and not let anyone know._

He looked at her. She looked scared.

Scared but determined.

That was his Kim.

_His Kim?_

Where had that come from? She wasn't his Kim. She had never been his Kim.

At least she wasn't Tommy's anymore.__

But if she doesn't want to be mine, it doesn't matter.

Sigh. "Kim, we need to see if we can figure out what's going on."

She came to him and he lifted her onto his shoulders. She soon wanted down. "Great. We come back to surprise the others and help with the tournament and end up as snack food for a monster with the munchies." She shivered.

He pulled her into his arms. "It'll be all right, Kim. The Rangers will come save us. You'll see."

She clung to him and he rested his chin on the top of her head. Whispered, "We'll be okay."

He didn't know how. He didn't know how they'd be able to get there in time.

_Tell her. If you're going to die, tell her now. Do you want to die regretting that you never told her?_

"Kim, I-"

Bulk and Skull made noise in the next cell. He growled, glaring at them.

"What is it, Jason?" She looked up at him but he couldn't say. If she didn't feel the same way, he didn't want to know. "Jason?"

Faint smile. "Let's see if we can find anything to use as weapons."

She nodded and pulled out of his arms.


	17. Don't Give Up

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So, you would think that, since it's now summer, I would have more time to get this updated. Especially since I have the first draft of the next two pieces already finished.

Unfortunately, summer means moving, work, and even more school, since I'm taking some summer classes.

So, I apologize that it's taken me so long to update this. Here is the next oneshot. I'm not entirely sure I like it. These last couple of oneshots have a bunch of dialogue, which I didn't really want too much of.

Anyway, I took a few liberties with what happened in the temple on Muranthias. I figured that since Jason was under a spell at the time, I had a little more wiggle room than if I was writing this from one of the Turbo's point of views.

Let me know what y'all think.

**Don't Give Up**

"Now, Children of Maligore. Destroy those who threaten us!"

He heard Divatox and moved forward. She was at his side, just like always.

Blue tried to stop him.

The Ranger was no match for him.

She went after Pink. She knocked Pink to the ground.

_Kill her._

Red came up behind her and took off his helmet. "Kim, stop! Kim, it's me. It's Tommy."

He felt her hurt and anger. He grabbed him, jerking him away.

"Jason, snap out of it! I don't want to fight you, Bro."

He ignored Tommy and knocked him towards the pit.

_M__ake him pay for everything he took. Make him pay for hurting her._

Tommy landed at the edge of the pit. He jumped on top of him, choking him.

He heard her, behind him. "Into the fire. Into the fire."

"No. This one is mine. This time, _I_ have the muscle and the power."

_Tommy will pay._

"You may have the power. But you're not using your brain power, Bro."

Tommy sent him flying into the pit.

_I failed her._

He stopped falling with a jerk and looked up to see Tommy gripping his wrist.

_Let me go. I failed her._

"Hang in there, Bro! I've got you."

_Let me go._

"Hang on, Tommy!"

Then _she _was there. Helping Tommy.

"Come on, Jase!" she pleaded.

_Kim._

Even through the haze of evil, he was glad she was all right. He gripped Tommy's hand tighter. The fire surged upwards. Tommy and Kim jerked him up and they went rolling across the floor.

When he stood up, Tommy and the other Rangers were fighting a monster.

_That must be Maligore. My father. I should help him._

Instead, he walked aimlessly through the temple. He was still under the spell, but felt no desire to fight.

He felt a tingle and a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He saw her fighting the Pirahnatrons, trying to get away from them.

"Excuse me." He tapped one on the shoulder.

It turned into his fist.

"Why thank you."

"Anytime."

They smiled faintly at each other.

The temple began to shake. "Let's take this outside!" Green yelled.

"Let's get the Liarians."

He nodded and followed her.


	18. The Way I Love You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here's the next chapter. I apologize for the formatting issues in the previous chapter. They're fixed now.

Anyway, let me know what you think.

**The Way I Love You**

It was up to him, now.

Adam and Tommy had defeated their opponents.

He performed a spin kick, catching the other teen on the side of the head, dropping him to the ground.

"And the winner is Angel Grove!"

The crowd cheered and they congratulated each other.

The girls and Justin came forward.

He felt her hurt as Tommy gave Kat a big hug. He bent down in front of her.

"Hey, Pinky. Where's my hug?"

He grinned at her.

She smiled back and gave him a hug.

When they separated, he and Tommy stood up. Justin got up on Tommy's shoulders and the referee handed him the check.

He held it above his head as everyone cheered again.

_Not everyone._

She slipped away from the ring and left the stadium.

He handed Adam the check and left the ring to follow her.

He found her by the beach. He slipped up behind her, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Firebird."

She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head on his chest. "It's not your fault, Rex. I knew it would hurt. I just didn't expect it to hurt this bad."

"I can still beat him up for you."

"I think we kinda already did that."

"Maybe. But I want him to actually know what he's getting beat up for."

"Oh, Rex." Sigh. "You're so sweet."

They stood in silence for several minutes.

"We should go back in. The others will wonder where we are. Especially since we just got kidnapped."

"I don't want to."

"What do you want to do then?"

"I just want to go home. To Florida. This isn't my home anymore."

"I'll come with you."

"You don't have to do that, Jase."

"I want to. There's nothing here for me anymore. After losing the Gold Powers, Zordon said I can never be a Ranger again. My body won't tolerate the Power anymore."

"Oh, Jase. I'm so sorry!" She touched his cheek. "I know how much being a Ranger meant to you."

He shrugged. "I'll get over it. But I'm beginning to understand why Billy remained on Aquitar. Now that we don't have Powers anymore, we tend to get pushed aside. Intentionally or not, it doesn't matter. Truth is, we do."

"What about college?"

"I'll apply to a school down in Florida."

"Are you sure about this, Jason?"

"I'm positive, Pinky. You and me. Pink and Red."

Bitterly, "Demonspawn."

"Another reason for us both to go. No one in Florida will ever know what happened. We'll be normal humans to them."

She finally nodded. "All right. But could we get an apartment together? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course. It'll save us money that way." He put a finger under her chin and raised her head to look at him. "We'll do great together, Kim."

_And maybe one day you'll come to love me the way I love you._


	19. I Had Promised

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here's the next oneshot. I'm not thrilled with it, but it's all right, I guess.

Anyway, this is the last one that I have pre-written. I'm not entirely sure where I was planning on going next. I started writing this series a year ago and haven't done anything with it since the end of last March.

I apologize in advance for any delay in updating this, since I have no idea what to do next.

**I Had Promised**

He woke up to a scream.

It had been like this for the last few months. He didn't know how to help her get over the nightmares.

He went to her.

She was tossing fitfully in her sleep.

He sat, gathered her into his arms. "Shh. It's all right." He rubbed her back.

She clung to him, sobbing.

He just held her. "Was it the same?"

She normally dreamed that she had killed Kat.

She shook her head. "No. It was different. Worse."

"Want to talk about it?"

Silence.

Then, whispered, "We couldn't pull you up in time." Silence. "I don't know what I'd have done if you fell back in. When I saw you, hanging, I couldn't breathe. I was so scared I'd lose you."

He tightened his hold, taking his time.

Finally, "I wanted him to let go."

"What? Why?"

Those wide eyes. So innocent.

His weakness.

"I had failed you. There was a part of me still in control. I had failed you, and I didn't want to live any more. When I saw you, trying to save me, I wanted to live."

"You didn't fail me. You tried to save me."

"If I hadn't asked you to go back, you wouldn't have been captured to begin with."

"It would have just been someone else. Jason, as much as I hate the nightmares, I'm glad we went through that together."

He looked away.

She touched his cheek, drawing his attention back. "Jason, going through that with you, dealing with the aftermath together, it made me realize something."

A held breath; a faint hope. "What's that?"

"That I love you. I never realized it before, but you were the one always there for me, long before Tommy. I love you, Jason. And I think that, deep down, I always have. I just never realized it until I thought I was going to lose you."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I have loved you since the first time I saw you."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I was scared. I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship. I finally worked up the courage to tell you. I was going to ask you out that day, after the competition, but-"

"But I was crushing on Tommy." She rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. But it did. Then Zordon made Tommy leader. I couldn't stay."

"I'm sorry. I never realized."

"No one did. Not even Trini. Before I left, I told him that if he hurt you, I would kill him."

"That's why you were so angry."

Silence.

"Why did you go back? How did you rejoin the team and get along with him if you were so angry?"

"I didn't want to. But the draw was too great. And Trey needed help. Billy couldn't take the Powers and Trey was going to die. I did what I had to."

"Did it make you mad? How did you not hurt him?"

Softly, "I promised you I wouldn't. I gave my word. I don't go back on my word."

Tears. "Oh, Jason."

"Hey, don't cry." He brushed them away.

She nestled into his arms.

Sleepily, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Firebird."

He looked at the woman in his arms. Her breathing slowed and he smiled.

He should go back to his bed.

He didn't want to let her go.

He shifted, stretching out, pulling her close.

She sighed in her sleep and nestled closer.

Whispered, "Good night, Love."


	20. No Matter What

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here's the next oneshot. I wasn't entirely sure what to do with it. I kinda like how it turned out, though. I think it's kinda cute. Let me know what y'all think._

**No Matter What  
**

He was standing, by the window. Waiting.

He was taking her on their first date.

He tapped his foot. Fixed his collar. Ran his fingers through his hair.

He was so nervous. Didn't want to screw this up.

He heard a noise and turned.

She was standing in the doorway, shyly.

He stared.

She was so beautiful.

He loved her so much. He couldn't believe she felt the same way about him.

He must have stared too long.

She blushed, ducked her head.

He went to her. Ran his hand down her arm. Took her hand in his. Raised her chin.

"You look beautiful."

Whispered, "Thank you."

"Ready to go?"

Nod.

He led her out the door. They walked to the beach. They lived close enough.

They ate at the cafe on the beach.

After, they walked down to the beach.

They walked, hand in hand, shoes off, through the surf.

Just talking.

About anything and everything. Like they used to.

Before the Rangers. Before Divatox. Before Tommy.

He had missed this. Just being with her.

It was different. But it was the same.

It always would be. No matter what happened.


	21. Never More Happy

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So here's the next oneshot. I skipped ahead in time a little, since nothing too interesting happens in between._

_Let me know what y'all think._

**Insert Title**

He was nervous. Even more than he had been on their first date.

A year and a half.

Eighteen months.

Five hundred eighty-seven days.

Thirty-five thousand, three hundred forty minutes.

Three million, one hundred twenty thousand, four hundred seconds.

That's how long she had been his.

He loved her even more now than he had before. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

That's why he was proposing tonight.

They were at her favorite restaurant, secluded at the back.

He fingered the ring in his pocket, waiting.

They finished eating, and left.

There were gardens nearby, with pond. They walked onto the bridge, holding hands.

They were in the middle of the bridge. The lights were shining on the fountain in the center of the pond.

It was time.

He swallowed nervously before pulling out the ring.

"Kim, we've been together for a year and a half. I love you so much. I have loved you for almost eleven years."

Dropping to one knee, in front of her, holding out the ring.

Gasp, hands over her mouth.

"Will you marry me?"

Tears, but a smile.

Nod.

Whispered, "Yes."

He slid the ring onto her offered hand, standing and pulling her into his arms.

They kissed.

He had never been happier.


	22. Worth It

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**_Hey, Everyone. Sorry I haven't updated this for a while. I've been busy with school and work this semester._

_Also, I haven't really had any idea of what to do with this chapter. Even now, I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm just kinda making it up as I go along._

_Anyway, let me know what y'all think._

**Worth It**

He was nervous again.

She was at his side, holding his hand.

They were telling their families tonight.

They had been engaged for two weeks. This was the first time they had seen their parents since then.

All seven were sitting at a table at her favorite restaurant.

Her Dad.

His Mom and Dad.

Her Mom and Step-dad.

They had flown in from Paris to visit.

It was dessert time. They placed their orders. The waiter left.

It was time.

"Mom, Dad. Mr. Hart. Mr. and Mrs. Baptiste. We have something we want to tell you."

They looked at him. She gripped his hand tighter.

"I asked Kim to marry me. She said yes."

She held up her hand, showing off the ring.

"Congratulations!"

He sighed in relief. They were happy for them. Even Mr. Hart.

He sat back, watching. His Mom and Mrs. Baptiste were examining the ring.

They were in full wedding planning mode.

She glanced at him and smiled.

He couldn't wait to see her walk down the aisle towards him.

No matter what their moms came up with for the wedding.

It would be worth it.


	23. Lost in the Moment

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey, Y'all. So, this has been a while in updating. I meant to update a lot of things over Christmas break, but I had a bunch of problems in regards to my school credits, so I spent most of the time running around and trying to get that worked out._

_Then the new semester started. I've got a full class schedule, and two jobs this semester, so things have been pretty crazy._

_Also, I don't really have many ideas for more pieces to this. I can think of an idea for at least one more after this, but other than that, I think this is going to be more or less finished._

_Anyway, this is loosely based on the Big and Rich song _Lost in This Moment,_ which is where the title came from. The song seemed to fit them really well. Let me know what y'all think._

**Lost in the Moment**

Palms sweating. Nervous.

This is it.

He's standing at the altar, Zack and Billy at his side.

Her cousin, Kelly, walks down the aisle. Then Trini.

They combined their colors. Pink dresses, vests; red roses.

Mrs. Baptiste is crying.

He's overwhelmed.

Then, she's there.

Mr. Hart is walking her down the aisle.

Knees tremble.

Murmured, "So beautiful."

Her hand in his. Facing the preacher.

Exchange the vows.

Him, "I do."

Her, "I do."

The preacher, "Let's pray. Bless this new life."

They face.

"Kiss the bride."

He raises her veil. She's so beautiful.

They kiss.

Magical.

They're applauding. He doesn't notice.

He's lost in the moment.


	24. Back Before You Know It

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__So, I know it's been a really long time, and I apologize for that. I honestly had no idea what I was doing for this. I'm still not entirely sure, so if it doesn't turn out, that's why, and I'm sorry._

_Originally, this was supposed to be the end of the series. But this one sorta ended on a bit of a cliffy, so there will probably be at least one more, possibly two. We'll see._

_Anyway, this takes place… approximately five years after the last one, during the episode "Forever Red" from the Wild Force season._

_Let me know what you think._

**Back Before You Know It**

_Serpenetera found. Need Reds. Please come._

He stared at the message.

He knew Tommy and Andros had been keeping tabs on old enemies.

He had never expected that he'd be called back into action.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to go.

After five years of being told they wouldn't be able to have children, she was eight months pregnant.

With twins.

The doctor said she could go into labor any day now.

He had no idea how long it would take for this mission.

Last time they had gone off planet for a mission, they had been gone two weeks.

(How their parents never suspected anything, he'd never know.)

He didn't want to be gone when she went into labor. She would never forgive him.

"What's wrong?"

He turned to look at her. She was even more gorgeous now than the day they had married. She was glowing from her pregnancy, in one of his shirts and a pair of sweat pants.

He handed her the note.

"You have to go."

He was surprised. He was certain she would tell him 'no' in no uncertain terms.

His surprise must have shown.

"They need you. You know Tommy. He goes overboard. You have to keep him in check. Make sure no one gets hurt."

He nodded, knowing she was right.

Tommy was a daredevil, plain and simple.

He rushed into things without thinking them through.

It had gotten him- all of them- in trouble more than once.

"The twins-"

"Will stay put until their Daddy gets home."

He pulled her into his arms.

"I don't like it."

"I know. But the others need you. You have to protect them."

He nodded again.

"Call-"

"I'll call Trini and 'sha, and ask them to come keep me company while you're gone."

He kissed her.

"I'll be back before you know it, Pinky."


	25. Just Hold On

_**Author's Note: **__Yeah, it's been a while. Again. This one kinda annoyed me. I started out with one thing, and then ended up with something else. I rather liked both ideas, though, so I couldn't decide which one to go with. This is what I ended up with._

_This takes place at the end of "Forever Red," and assumes that they all went out to eat afterwards to celebrate a successful mission._

_Let me know what y'all think._

* * *

Just Hold On

They had done it. Serpentera was gone. Destroyed, once and for all.

The remnants of the Machine Empire were gone, too.

He stood back, watching the others celebrate, faint smile on his face.

He was proud of them. All of them. They had all done admirably.

Each and every single one of them had clearly earned their title of Red Ranger.

Even Cole, the newbie.

He felt like a proud parent, watching his children celebrate their achievements.

Speaking of which…

_Water broke. Heading to St. Luke's. Hurry._

"Hey, Jase! Have another!"

TJ.

Shake of the head. "Sorry. Gotta run."

"What's wrong?"

Andros.

"My kids are on the way."

"Didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Tommy.

Narrowed eyes. "Don't. She's my wife. And she's gonna kick my ass if I'm not there."

"We'll give you a ride."

Wes.

"'preciate it."

In the back of the SUV, sirens blaring, lights flashing. Perks of having friends in the Silver Guardians.

_I'm on my way, Pinky. Just hold on._


	26. Wouldn't Change a Thing

_**Author's Note: **Yeah, so, sorry about how long it took to get this up. I sorta got distracted by shiny new fandoms. Plus, I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted to with this._

_Anyway, I decided to go ahead and finish this story, since I don't really have anything else to add to it. This is about a five year gap from the last one, and takes place between Operation Overdrive and Jungle Fury. The only people actually named, however, are from the first five seasons, and one from Lost Galaxy. There are some minor spoilers for Countdown to Destruction, and several Lost Galaxy episodes that I don't know the names of off the top of my head. Basically, it's the episodes dealing with Kendrix and her actress temporarily leaving the show due to her leukemia._

_Before anyone asks, the children were named for their parents' friends. Amberly was named after Aisha and Kimberly. Trinity Willow was named after Trini and Billy. And, of course, Zachary Trey was named after Zack and Trey._

_Thank you all for sticking with me. I really hope you've enjoyed the journey._

* * *

Wouldn't Change a Thing

Jason was standing on the deck, looking down over the backyard. After fifteen incarnations of Power Rangers, they had finally decided to hold a reunion so that everyone could meet their predecessors and successors.

They had even invited some of their reformed villains.

He still wasn't sure what had possessed them to offer their home for this, but they had, and now they had seventy-two former Rangers, eight former enemies, eight former mentors or allies, three miscellaneous spouses, and twenty-one kids aged thirteen and under.

The kids were all down in the yard, with Kim, Aisha and Ashley keeping an eye on them.

"Hey, Bro," Tommy said, coming up next to him.

"Tommy," he replied.

He had gotten over his anger a few years ago. After all, he wouldn't have his wife and twins if it weren't for Tommy's actions.

"Is your wife here? I'd like to meet her."

"She's around."

"Can you believe how far we've come?" Tommy asked.

"It's been a long journey," he agreed.

"I can't believe that with all the danger we've faced, we've only lost three of ours, and even then, Kendrix was brought back."

"Yeah. I miss Trini and Zordon, though."

"Yeah."

They went silent in remembrance of their fallen friends.

"So which two are yours?"

Jason looked down at the kids and had to smile when he saw the twins. Trill was on Amberly's back, while ZT was chasing them with a toy version of the power sword.

"My son is the one running around as me, chasing Zack's daughter, trying to rescue his sister."

"I know Amberly. What are your kids' names?"

"Trinity Willow and Zachary Trey. Trill and ZT."

"I'm surprised you didn't name Trill after Kim. The two of you had been friends for a long time."

His smile tightened, but before he could say anything, ZT hit Amberly with the sword.

"Zachary Trey Scott! Don't you hit Amberly with that sword!" Kim yelled. "Come here."

"But-"

"Now, Young Man."

The little boy reluctantly made his way towards Kim, his shoulders slumped, while he dragged the sword along behind him.

"Give me the sword and go apologize to your sisters."

"But, Mommy!" he wailed.

"Don't make me call your father down her," Kim warned.

ZT pouted, but gave Kim the sword, then went back to the two girls.

"You and Kim?" Tommy asked after a few moments of silence.

"Ten years next spring."

"When did you get together?"

"About six months after Muranthias. She had nightmares, and one thing led to another."

Tommy nodded. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah. We are."

"Then I'm happy for you. Congratulations."

He inclined his head.

"I'm going to go say hi. Talk to you later?"

"I'll be around."

He watched Tommy go down to the patio and stop next to Kim. They hugged briefly, before pulling back. Tommy took the empty chair next to the three women, and began talking to them. Something he said caused her to look up.

She caught his eye and flashed one of those big smiles he loved so much.

He smiled back as she turned back to Tommy.

They had certainly come a long way, through many ups and downs, but he wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
